Caught Red Hooved
by DEATHWATCHACE
Summary: Flaming Night is framed for a crime he didn't do. A fire that burnt down his house killing both his parents and severely injuring both his little sisters. The royal guard knew that the fire wasn't started on accident because there was a residue found only when magic is used and with Flaming having fire magic. He runs away before they send him to jail to find who started the fire.


Chapter 1

A Fun Filled Day

Flaming Night's POV

As my eyes just started to open, a bright glare came out through the window. It felt comforting from the warmth of the summer's morning sun. As I was caught in the moment with the warmth of the sun, a wet tongue licked my face. Looking down by the side of my bed, I saw our little black and white dog Spot. He always liked me more than anyone else in our family, most likely because my parents were always working and my little sisters over play with him. I usually just pet him, play fetch from time to time, and he likes relaxing so he sits by me whenever I read a book. But, eventually he bothers me to take him on a walk, even though his oldest little sister, Sunset Party, will walk him. My youngest little sister, Honey Shimmer, goes with Sunset to walk Spot but she will get bored after a while.

I then lost my track of thought when I heard my Mom yell from the kitchen saying breakfast is ready. I get out of bed, my bright red and dark blue mane all ruffled up from sleeping, I start trotting to the kitchen with Spot always trying to stop me to pet him. I pet a few times and continue my way to the kitchen, as I walk in, I smell my Mom's "world famous" pancakes that she makes almost every day. I then look to the table and I see my Dad, Sunset Party, and Honey Shimmer all enjoying the warm savory taste of the pancakes. "Flamingo Night is up daddy" said Honey Shimmer very excitedly. She's still learning how to spell and when she tried spelling my name she added an o at the end of Flaming, so she got used to calling me that, even though we try to make her not. Even though she is only six, she should be able to spell my name at least. I did find it odd that I was a lot older then my little sisters, I was fourteen when I first saw my little sisters. They were adopted since Mom and Dad wanted to have a daughter but it never worked out. So they were going to adopt Sunset Party, but she wouldn't leave her sister who was only two. So my parents decided to adopt both of them. They both got to keep their names Sunset Party and Honey Shimmer. I'm eighteen now with Sunset being eight and Honey being six.

When I went to go sit down, there was a paper by my plate. I asked if it was mine and both of my parents told me to open it. I opened it and it read:

_Dear Mr. Flaming Night_

_You have been accepted to be a part of the Royal Guard, as you scored in the top ten of the two hundred colts at the training course last month._

_You will report for duty July 17__th__ for where you will be stationed and what you are allowed to do around the castle._

_Signed, Princess Twilight Sparkle_

As I read it again I felt a feeling of happiness, a feeling of happiness that I have never felt before in my life. He looked up at his parents as they were both smiling at him. "Well what do you think son" said his Dad anxiously waiting for his response. "What do I think, I think I'm the happiest man alive right now" I said. "July 17th is this Wednesday you know" said Mom. That's right today is the 14th, my parents don't work on Sundays. Sunset Party looked over to me smiling, and then I look over to Honey Shimmer who is stuffing her face with pancakes, still confused on what is going on. Then I thought of my friend Arctic Zeal, who was one of the Royal Guards for Princess Twilight. Then it hit me, I'm planned on hanging out with him and Midnight Jazz today. I looked at the time, 9:51, I am supposed to meet them at 10:30! I told my parents that I planned hanging out with friends today and they allowed it. So I ate breakfast in five minutes flat, took a shower and brushed my teeth in fifteen minutes. I looked at the clock as it was 10:12, which left me plenty of time to get to the park. When I was about to run out the door at the speed out light, I looked back inside, seeing my parents standing there, smiling. Then I left, still having their smiles in my mind.


End file.
